1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust collection systems and more particularly pertains to a new dust bag for collecting dust from a hole being drilled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dust collection systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, dust collection systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dust collection systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,663; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,230; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,283; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,694; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,037; and U.S. Pat. Des. 330,852.
In these respects, the dust bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting dust from a hole being drilled.